


vas a ver que este secreto puede volverse amor

by AnotherShipper



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherShipper/pseuds/AnotherShipper
Summary: sara nunca pensó que su siguiente encuentro con supergirl sería de esta manera.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Sara Lance
Kudos: 6





	vas a ver que este secreto puede volverse amor

**Author's Note:**

> para maye uwu

Sara nunca pensó que su siguiente encuentro con Supergirl sería de esta manera. 

Siempre pensó que su siguiente encuentro sería mientras combatían algún villano que tratara de conquistar todos los universos existentes o en una fiesta de Barry; ¿pero la situación en la que se encontraban ahorita? Eso no lo podría haber imaginado ni en mil años.

(No es como si hubiera imaginado su siguiente encuentro más de una vez en los últimos meses, especialmente en sueños. 

Para nada había estado pensando en la chica de acero constantemente, especialmente no se pasaba recordando su sonrisa deslumbrante o sus esculpidos brazos. 

¿Pensar en Supergirl? Nunca).

“E-Ella es mi-mi no-novia…”, Kara tartamudeó mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sara.

Sara le lanzó una mirada llena de confusión, a la cual solo recibió un sutil movimiento de cabeza hacia la mujer frente a ellas y una mirada que decía  _ Por favor sígueme la corriente. _

Entendiendo el mensaje, Sara puso su mejor sonrisa y se pegó más a la chica de acero, “Sara Lance”, extendió su mano hacia la otra mujer, quien la tomó inmediatamente- “Mucho gusto.”

“Lena Luthor, el gusto es mío”, dijo la otra mujer con una sonrisa muy falsa.

“Oh, tú eres Lena. Kara me ha hablado muchísimo de ti”.

Lena alzó una ceja, su cuerpo se tensó completamente, “Que raro, Kara nunca te había mencionado antes”.

El silencio reinó por unos momentos mientras ella y Sara observaban cautelosamente la una a la otra, por su parte, Kara trataba de no mostrarse nerviosa ante la interacción de ambas mujeres. 

“Bueno”, Kara soltó una risa nerviosa, “Sara y yo tenemos que irnos. Adiós.”

No dejó que ninguna de las otras dos mujeres dijera algo más, simplemente se dio media vuelta y jaló a Sara con ella, tratando de alejarse lo más rápido posible de Lena.

Una vez fuera de peligro, Kara inmediatamente soltó a Sara y comenzó a disculparse profundamente, sus palabras saliendo de su boca a mil por hora, tratando de explicar la situación lo más rápido posible; Sara trataba de entender lo que la otra decía pero iba tan rápido que nada tenía sentido.

“...entoncesmeinvitóacenarconellacomoamigasperosequeesunatrampa…”

“Kara”

“...peronosecomodecirlequenoasiqueledijeque…”

“¡Kara!”, Sara gritandole y sacudiendola de hombros por fin hizo que Kara parara de hablar, “Estás hablando muy rápido y no te entiendo nada”

“Oh”, el rostro de Kara se enrojeció de la pena, “lo siento”

“Esta bien, solo repiteme todo más lento”

Kara suspiró, “Lena es mi ex, y me invitó a cenar como amigas… pero se que es una trampa para hacer que volvamos”.

Sara se encontraba muy confundida ante la situación, “¿Y eso no es algo bueno?”

“¡No!”, exclamó Kara negando fuertemente con la cabeza, “Lena me lastimó mucho, por algo terminamos hace unos meses.”

“Ah”, Sara sabía una que otra cosa acerca de corazones rotos, “Entonces, ¿porque simplemente no le dijiste que no?”

“Entre en pánico y…”

“¿Y le dijiste que estabas ya con alguien?”, Sara se aguantó la risa ante lo ridícula que era esta situación, pero ¿quién era ella para juzgar a Kara? Planes más estúpidos se le habían ocurrido en sus misiones con las Leyendas.

Sobando su cuello y con la mirada en el suelo, Kara solo pudo murmurar un casi inaudible “si”.

Sara puso una mano en el hombro de Kara como señal de apoyo, “Creeme que cuando recibí tu llamada de emergencia pensé necesitarías mi ayuda para salvar tu mundo y por eso llegué tan rápido”, le dio un pequeño apretón, “pero de haber sabido que lo que necesitabas era una novia falsa me hubiera puesto mi mejor ropa”.

Finalmente, Kara volteó a ver a Sara de nuevo a la cara; había pensado que la otra rubia iba a reclamarle o gritarle por meterla en este embrollo, nunca imaginó que le seguiría el juego.

“¿Eso significa que…?”

“¿A que hora tenemos la cena con tu ex? Necesitamos prepararnos para deslumbrarla y hacerla entender que contigo no tiene otra oportunidad”

Ante las palabras de Sara, Kara se lanzó contra ella y le dió un gran abrazo, repitiendo una y otra vez lo agradecida que estaba con ella y que encontraría la forma de devolverle el favor.

Sara simplemente cerró sus ojos y se dejó abrazar, aunque en su cara hubiera una sonrisa media forzada, por dentro sentía como su corazón latía a mil por hora, sus sueños se quedaban cortos ante lo que realmente era estar en los brazos de Supergirl. 

Cuando Kara se separó de ella volvió a abrir sus ojos, sus miradas se cruzaron y ambas sintieron como si el tiempo se detuviera, como si ellas fueran las únicas personas que existían en el mundo.

_ Oh _ , fue el único pensamiento que pasó por la mente de ambas.

Intercambiaron números para ponerse de acuerdo y encontrarse más tarde para hablar sobre su historia como pareja, si querían que el plan funcionara deberían vender su relación lo mejor posible.

Mientras Sara caminaba de regreso a donde había dejado la jumpship, solo podía pensar en una cosa, si como se ponía cuando estaba cerca de la chica de acero era alguna indicación, estaba en muchos problemas.

_ ¿En qué me he metido? _ , pensó Sara mientras miraba al cielo.


End file.
